


Vampirico legame

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vampiri [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sakura è caduta vittima della passione nei confronti di un vampiro.





	Vampirico legame

Vampirico legame

 

Sakura si sedette sull’altalena e si diede la spinta, la sua gonna rosa le lasciava in parte scoperte le cosce morbide, mentre la giovane si stringeva con le dita affusolate alle catene di metallo.

Il vento le faceva ondeggiare i corti capelli rosa, alcune ciocche le sfioravano il viso.

La catena aveva alcune piccole macchie di ruggine, e l’odore del legno umido del sedile pungeva le narici della ragazza, che sentiva il ferro gelido sotto i polpastrelli.

Alzò il capo, intravedendo uno spicchio di luna rossa in gran parte coperto da delle pesanti nuvole nero-violacee. Strinse le labbra sottili fino a farle sbiancare, i suoi occhi verde smeraldo erano liquidi e le lacrime le rigavano il viso roseo, le sue gote piene erano umide.

L’altalena cigolava, mentre lei si spingeva avanti ed indietro. Notò un pipistrello in lontananza e si accarezzò il collo sottile, dove c’erano i segni di piccoli morsi.

< Un tempo lo temevo, ma ora lo aspetto ogni notte. Spero che si faccia vedere, scorgere da me, i suoi occhi di brace sono diventati caldi, fedeli compagni.

Questo mondo mi sembra sempre più lontano, la vita mia sta abbandonando, mentre il mio viso si fa affilato, i miei denti aguzzi > pensò. Si accarezzò il viso dalla pelle liscia e corrugò la fronte, arrestandosi impuntando i piedi.

“Ora… L’attesa è la vera essenza dell’esistenza” pensò. Si alzò in piedi e camminò, fiori candidi puntellavano il prato erboso.

Alle sue spalle, un colpo di vento un po’ più forte, fece ondeggiare l’altalena. Il cigolio copriva il suo respiro rarefatto, l’aria della notte si faceva sempre più fredda e si condensava davanti al suo fiato. Alzò l’orlo della gonna, evitando i rovi di una pianta selvatica e spinosa, ben nascosta tra gli steli d’erba, piegati dalla rugiada prodotta dall’umidità.

Gli occhi verde smeraldo di lei brillavano di riflessi vermigli, si raddrizzò il morbido colletto, nascondendo i due puntini bianchi, dall’orlo roseo, prodotti dai morbi del vampiro.

< Sasuke, dovunque tu sia, spero tu mi stia pensando. Sono qui che aspetto le tue attenzioni. Mi hai mostrato la mia vera natura, che sento sempre più vera > pensò. Accarezzò la porta di legno della sua casa e chiuse gli occhi, sospirando pesantemente.

“Vieni presto, mio amato” sussurrò. Entrò in casa e guardò il suo fidanzato addormentato sul divano, Naruto aveva una mano sulla rivoltella e russava rumorosamente.

Sakura si sfilò le scarpe sporche di terra, le prese in mano e risalì silenziosamente le scale.

< Non ho più niente da spartire con questo mondo e con gli umani che lo abitano. Le emozioni che provavo per loro erano effimere > pensò.

 

******

 

Sasuke era seduto sul davanzale di pietra del suo balcone, le gambe sottili accavallate. Pezzi del muro del castello in rovina precipitavano giù dal dirupo sotto di lui, i suoi piedi erano sopra l’abisso.

Il vento faceva ondeggiare il suo mantello nero e Uchiha chiuse gli occhi, passandosi la mano sul viso.

< Cerco di resistere al richiamo che mi porta da te. Ho macchiato la tua purezza, desiderandoti come mia moglie in queste tenebre.

Desidero lasciarti alla tua vita da umana, ma non posso stare lontano da te.

Saresti una perfetta regina nera al mio fianco, bocciolo di fiore di pesco > pensò, gettando indietro la testa, in un mulinare di morbide ciocche di capelli neri.


End file.
